


Just Friends

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tre can't let Billie break his heart again.





	Just Friends

It was never meant to be like this. We were supposed to be happy together. We were in the beginning, barely more than teenagers. It was so easy to fall in love with Billie. He was always so bright and cheerful, grinning and open. He was charming and brilliant. It was so easy to fall for him. Almost too easy. 

What wasn't easy was to be with him. He was difficult and demanding. He became too wrapped up in his own world, only letting me have the occasional look into it. He was the jealous type, overly possessive. I couldn't even have lunch with Mike without him calling me or text me, demanding to know when I'd be home.

To be fair, it wasn't like that in the beginning. He was sweet, caring, even kind. He did everything he could to make sure I was happy. I'm not sure when it started to change, but something made him like this. I don't know what I did and whenever I ask, he insists that he's still the same person I fell in love with. 

I don't know how to tell him he's not. I'm afraid of what he might do. Billie isn't the most stable person around. He never hit me or hurt himself, but he drinks too much and I don't want to add to that. I still love him, I'll always love him, but I think it's more the memory of the person he can be, rather than the person he is now.

This went on for a few more months. Me, silently agonizing over the loss of the one person I loved most in the world and him, picking more and more fights, staying out later and later at night, becoming more and more possessive over me. I didn't know what to do. I tried talking to Mike about it, but all he said was talk it over with Billie.

Billie didn't want to talk. Billie wanted me there for sex and someone to scream at when something went wrong. He could get mean when he wanted to, when he had drank too much. He threw everything that I had ever done wrong in my face and blamed me for everything that went wrong, even if I had nothing to do with it. 

The next morning, he would apologize and be as sweet as he could be to make up for it. At least he never promised me it wouldn't happen again. We both knew that would have been a lie. One thing that Billie doesn't do is lie. I can give him that. He hates liars too. Says it's an insult to his intelligence. I can't stand being lied to either, but at this point, I feel like every time he says 'I love you' it's a lie, even if he doesn't think so.

Eventually I found out he had cheated on me with Jason. I was devastated. I still loved Billie and to know that he had committed the ultimate betrayal was not an easy thing to deal with. I couldn't forgive him. I couldn't get over it. I also found out that it had been going on for awhile and, well, at least I knew why Billie had been slowly changing over the past few months. 

You know what they say. If you cheat on someone, you're gonna be paranoid that they're cheating too. He was. That's why he was so jealous and possessive, always needing to know my every move and who I was with. It explained a lot, but it didn't give me any comfort to know the truth.

I broke up with him. He took it better than I thought he would. Says he quit drinking now. He really has. I'm proud of him. We're still friends. I think he wants something more, wants us to be like we were, but I don't think I can do that again. I can't let him have the chance to break my heart again, no matter how much I still love him. And I do. Still love him that is. 

A fool thing to do, but no one ever said I wasn't a fool. But I can't stop loving him. There's something about him that draws me to him, no matter how much I try to ignore it. He's slowly becoming the man I fell in love with again too, which makes it even harder. 

Maybe one day I'll give him another chance, but for now we're just friends.


End file.
